


Undeniable Attraction

by HopeMikaelsonClarke



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeMikaelsonClarke/pseuds/HopeMikaelsonClarke
Summary: Josie hadn’t met anyone from her best friend Hope’s family, other than Hope’s late parents. At Hope’s wedding, Josie experiences Lust at First Sight for Hope’s Uncle Kol, and the feeling is very mutual.
Relationships: Josie Saltzman/Kol Mikaelson, Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopanForever2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopanForever2020/gifts).



> This is an AH/AU, in which Kol is 29 and Josie is 22.

Despite his role in his niece’s wedding the following day, Kol Mikaelson had not been able to attend the rehearsal. He had apologized profusely to Hope, letting her know that in order to devote his entire day to her wedding, he had no choice but to be in meetings all week leading up to the wedding. Hope understood that the hotel that her wedding was being held in, which Kol owned and ran, still needed his attention. But the next afternoon, as the wedding party was getting ready to walk into the ceremony, Kol locked eyes with Hope’s Maid of Honor, and he tuned out everything else around him. She looked beautiful, and Kol couldn’t take his eyes off of her and desperately wished he could have been at the rehearsal, so that he would have been able to officially meet her.

Josie’s breath caught in her throat when she locked eyes with the man that she could only assume was Hope’s Uncle Kol, as Josie didn’t recognize him. She had had it in her mind to be pissed off at him for missing the rehearsal, but seeing him now, for the first time, Josie couldn’t bring herself to be pissed. He was young, or at least younger than Josie had imagined him to be, and he looked extremely handsome in his tux. And all Josie could think about was him fucking her. As her eyes roamed over Kol’s body, they landed on his obvious erection, and she had to bite back a moan.

Throughout the ceremony, Josie felt Kol’s eyes on her, and every time she would glance over at him, he would give her a smirk. It was halfway through the reception, after the designated dances and the speeches, that Josie felt Kol’s hands, and not just his eyes, on her.

“It’s not fair to my niece that you’re this beautiful on her big day.” Kol whispered seductively into Josie’s ear as his hands lightly pulled her hips back against his, effectively pressing his dick against her ass.

“Hope picked out the dress. Her words were: ‘you look gorgeous and very fuckable’. So this is the dress I went with.” Josie explained as she tilted her head back to rest it on Kol’s shoulder. “What do you think?” She asked.

“I think my niece is more like me than the rest of the family cares to admit, because you are absolutely gorgeous, and I have half a mind to fuck you right here, right now, without taking you somewhere much more private.” Kol replied as he started lightly bucking his hips against Josie’s ass and grazing his teeth along her neck.

“Oh god!” Josie moaned.

Turning around in Kol’s arms, Josie pressed her lips to Kol’s in a hungry kiss. Kol returned the kiss with equal fervor and quickly maneuvered them into a secluded corner and lifted Josie into his arms. As Josie wrapped her arms and legs around him, Kol swiped his tongue along the seam of Josie’s lips, seeking entrance, which Josie happily gave. Reaching between their bodies, Josie started unbuckling Kol’s belt, but he stopped her and broke the kiss.

“I want to make you scream my name as I fuck you but doing so here would be disrespectful to Hope.” Kol said. “So I’m taking you upstairs, and I’m gonna have my way with you.”

“You have a room here?” Josie asked.

“Darling, I own this hotel. I don’t just have a room, I live in the penthouse suite.”

Josie moaned at the thought of how much privacy they would have, fucking in the penthouse. After Kol put Josie back on her feet, he gave her one more kiss before going to grab their stuff and letting Hope and Ryan know that he was going to bring Josie up to her room before calling it a night himself. Once Hope bid him a good night and asked that he pass that on to Josie, Kol was back at Josie’s side, leading her towards the elevators. Once they were inside, and the doors had closed, Josie dropped to her knees and quickly freed Kol’s dick and took him into her mouth.

“Fuck, Josie.” Kol groaned as he threaded his fingers through Josie’s hair.

“Josette.” Josie commented as she pulled off of his dick momentarily.

“What?”

“My full name is Josette. I want to hear you scream my name as I make you cum too. But I want it to be my full name.”

“Josette… oh fuck!”

As Josie took him back into her mouth, she looked up at Kol through her eyelashes, causing him to curse and tighten his hold on her hair. In minutes, Kol was flooding Josie’s mouth with his cum and she was swallowing every last bit of it. When she pulled away from him, Josie slowly stood up and Kol spun them around. Running his hands up Josie’s thighs, under her dress, Kol reached for her panties, only to find her completely bare for him.

“You’re a naughty girl, Josette. Were you hoping to get laid tonight?” Kol asked as he pushed two fingers past her folds.

“Yes. I just didn’t expect it to be by you. Hope never mentioned how handsome you are.” Josie replied.

“Did she tell you that I was her first kiss? And that she would know the man she was going to marry when she felt stronger butterflies from his kiss than she did with mine?” Kol asked as he added a third finger.

“Yes. And I, for one, don’t think I’ll ever find a better kisser than you.” Josie moaned as she started bucking her hips in time with Kol’s hand.

“That’s good to hear, because I don’t want you kissing anyone else ever again.” Kol said as he pressed his thumb to Josie’s clit and she came on his hand.

“KOL!” Josie cried out as she gripped his shoulders for leverage and rode his fingers.

“That’s it, Josette. Cum for me.”

“Best… oh fuck… orgasm ever.”

“If that’s the best you’ve ever had, Darling, just wait until I have my dick pumping into you.”

Josie whimpered as she came down from her high. It had been a while since she’d had sex, and having just had Kol’s dick filling her mouth, she knew how big it was. She was concerned that he wouldn’t completely fit in her pussy. Something must have changed on her face, because Kol was stepping between her legs and pressing his dick to her entrance while pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
“Do you want me to stop, Darling?” Kol asked when he moved his lips along her jaw and down her neck.

“God, no! I just haven’t had sex in a while, so I’m concerned I won’t be able to take all of your dick into my pussy.” Josie admitted with a groan when Kol started sucking on her pulse point.

“Don’t worry about that, Darling. If you want me balls deep while fucking you, we’ll make it happen by the end of the night.” Kol replied as he lifted Josie into his arms again, pushing into her pussy.

By the time they reached the penthouse, Kol had managed to get most of his dick buried inside of Josie. Once they were off the elevator, clothes were being ripped off and tossed wherever, and Kol was pushing Josie up against every available flat surface he could, leading to his room, pushing just a little bit more into Josie’s pussy each time. When they fell onto the bed, Kol smirked down at Josie.

“All in, Darling.”

“Fuck!”

“Did I mention how beautiful you are?” Kol asked while brushing some of Josie’s hair out of her face.

“You did.” Josie replied with a smile.

“Don’t ever let me go without telling you so. You are absolutely stunning, Josette.” Kol said. “Especially laying beneath me.”

“Are you going to just stand there being buried inside me? Or are you going to fuck me?” Josie asked as she rolled her hips.

“If you keep doing that, Darling, I won’t last very long.” Kol warned.

“Then do something.” Josie moaned as she rolled her hips again.

Lacing his fingers with Josie’s above her head, Kol started pounding into her pussy as hard and fast as he could, with Josie meeting him thrust for thrust. His lips came down on Josie’s pulse point again and started sucking on it. Every few moments he would lightly bite her before running his tongue over the bite to soothe it. Josie, on the other hand, was simply getting lost in the sensations that Kol was making her feel, and she kept moaning in his ear. When Kol felt Josie’s walls start to constrict around his dick, he pulled back from her neck to be able to watch her face as she reached her orgasm, only to smirk as he saw the mark on her neck already forming.

“Kol… oh fuck, baby… I’m gonna cum.” Josie moaned as her body started arching off the bed.

“I’m right there with you, Darling. Where do you want me cum? In you, or on you?” Kol asked as he moved one hand down between their bodies to Josie’s clit, and held both of her hands above her head with the other one.

“You didn’t put a condom on!?” Josie asked between moans as her eyes went wide.

“I was a bit preoccupied with getting balls deep inside you, Darling. But I need an answer Josette.” Kol said and Josie tightened her legs around his waist.

“In… I want you to cum inside me.” Josie said. “Oh FUCK! I’M CUMMING KOL!”

“So fucking beautiful.” Kol groaned as his thrusts became erratic. “JOSETTE!”

Josie let out a long, low moan as she felt Kol’s seed fill her womb. By the time they both came down from their respective highs, they were exhausted. Pulling out of Josie’s pussy, Kol moved her up against the pillows and gave her an apologetic look.

“I’m so sorry, Josette. I should have thought to wait until I had a condom on before burying myself inside you.” Kol said while placing kisses all over Josie’s body.

“It’s okay, Kol. I’m on the pill. And it… it felt amazing to feel you and not a condom.” Josie replied while running her fingers through Kol’s hair and lightly tugging on it whenever he would nip at her skin.

“It did feel amazing to be able to fill you up.” Kol commented before engulfing one of Josie’s breasts in his mouth and sucking on it.

“Oh god!” Josie moaned.

“Can I keep you, Josette? At least for the night.” Kol asked from around her breast as he glanced up at her.

“I wasn’t planning on leaving any time soon… unless you were to ask me to leave, then I would.” Josie replied while biting her lower lip.

“Please stay the night, Josette. I want to wake up with you next to me.” Kol requested as he moved to hover over her.

“Of course, Kol. I’m not going anywhere.” Josie replied with a smile.

After giving her a soft kiss, Kol moved off of Josie and towards the bathroom to grab a warm washcloth. Returning to the bed, Kol lightly urged Josie’s thighs apart and cleaned her off before cleaning himself off. Upon returning from dropping the towel in the laundry basket in the bathroom, Kol found Josie already under the covers. Climbing in behind her, Kol draped an arm over Josie’s waist and pulled her flush against his chest and kissed her neck. As Josie drifted off to sleep, she could have sworn she heard Kol whisper, _‘I love you, Josette’_ , but she wrote it off as exhaustion messing with her brain.


	2. All Weekend Long

The following morning, Kol reached out for Josie, with his eyes still closed, but found the other side of the bed empty. Kol frowned at that. The only consolation was that the bed was still warm, so he knew Josie hadn’t snuck off too long ago. Just as he was about to drift back to sleep, there was a suction on the head of his dick, and Kol’s eyes flow open and he looked down. There, settled between his legs, was his bewitching little minx, giving him a morning blow job.

“Fuck, Josette, this is the best damn wakeup call I’ve ever gotten.” Kol groaned.

“I woke up a little bit ago to it pressed between my ass cheeks, and it was really hard and stiff, so I wanted to take care of it for you before you woke up.” Josie explained softly as she ducked her head just as a blush rose up on her cheeks.

“Come here, Darling.” Kol said while pulling Josie up his body. “Do not be embarrassed. We had a very intimate night together, and I asked you to stay. So you have every right to help me with my morning erection.” He continued. “But since you got to taste me last night, I want to taste you this morning. Are you okay with that?” He asked.

“Yes… oh fuck, yes.” Josie moaned as Kol turned her around so that she was kneeling on either side of his head.

“Go ahead, Darling. Take my dick into your mouth.” Kol said as he grasped Josie’s hips and lowered them to his mouth.

When Kol’s mouth closed around her clit, Josie let out a long, low moan and quickly took his dick into her mouth. She had never really fancied the idea of having sex in this position before, but with Kol, she didn’t mind. Kol had her feeling things, and thinking things, that she had never felt or thought of before. And the things he could do with his mouth and fingers were driving Josie crazy. Refocusing on the task at hand- or well, in her mouth- Josie started licking and sucking as much of Kol’s dick as she could. In moments, they were both cumming, and Josie moved off of Kol.

“How was that, Darling?” Kol asked as he wiped some cum from the corner of Josie’s mouth as she moved to curl up into his side.

“Amazing. Thank you.” Josie replied as she draped an arm over Kol’s waist.

“Josette… would it be presumptuous of me to ask you to stay with me for the weekend?” Kol inquired while playing with Josie’s hair and rubbing her shoulder.

“Not presumptuous at all. I’ve enjoyed our time together so far. I’d like to spend more time getting to know you.” Josie replied before pressing a kiss to Kol’s chest over his heart.

“I would like that too. How about I order us some room service for breakfast, and we can stay in bed for the rest of the day?” Kol suggested.

“That sounds like an amazing idea.”

Pressing a kiss to Josie’s forehead, Kol grabbed the room service menu and handed it to her.

“Anything you want, Darling.”

“Anything?” Josie asked.

“Well, anything that’s on the menu, Josette.” Kol commented with a smirk.

“But you are on the menu. And so am I.” Josie commented.

“Josette…” Kol said in playful warning.

“I thought you were supposed to the fun one?” Josie said with a pout.

“I am, but we need to eat something other than each other. So anything from this menu, is on me.” Kol said and Josie’s eyes lit up. “No, Josette, you are not going to eat off of me when the food gets here.” He added quickly.

“You’re not being very fun.” Josie muttered with another pout.

Kol groaned as he pulled Josie on top of him and caught her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it. Lifting her hips slightly, Josie grabbed Kol’s dick, lined it up with her pussy and impaled herself on him. As she started slowly bouncing on his dick, and deepened the kiss, a knock on the bedroom door had them breaking apart.

“Who has access to the penthouse?” Josie whispered as Kol lifted her off of him, placed her on the bed and pulled the covers up and over her body.

“Just the head of housekeeping, room service and my family. Whomever they are, I’ll get them to leave, Josette.” Kol replied, giving her a quick kiss.

Josie watched as Kol walked towards the bedroom door and checked to see who it was. With a sigh, Kol opened the door just enough to slip through, but not enough for whomever was interrupting to see her. From her spot in the bed, Josie could still see Kol, and as her eyes roamed his body, Josie let out a gasp. Kol hadn’t put any clothes on before going to get the door. Keeping her eyes trained on Kol’s dick, one of Josie’s hands went to play with her breasts, while the other went between her legs. When she let out a moan, Kol’s eyes darted to her.

“Really, Kol, you couldn’t have at least put pants on?”

Josie frowned at the sound of a female voice. She knew that Hope still had some aunts that were alive, but Kol had also said that the head of housekeeping, and room service had access to the penthouse.

“Bex, you showed up here unannounced. And uninvited. You do not get to complain about my state of undress in my home. Now what do you want, Baby Sister?” Kol asked, and saw Josie sigh out of the corner of his eye.

“The staff is asking about what you want to do with the tables and chairs and everything from the reception last night. You weren’t answering your phone, and Hope commented that you left early last night to turn in.” Rebekah commented. “So here I am.”

“Did it ever occur, to anyone, that I didn’t answer my phone because I have company?” Kol asked.

“ _‘Have’_ company? Or _‘had’_ company?”

“Have company. Now if you’ll excuse me, I am busy.” Kol said.

“Wait… about the tables and chairs?” Rebekah asked.

“Bex, you and Marcel are more than capable of dictating what happens. I didn’t make your husband manager simply because he’s family.” Kol replied. “Goodbye Rebekah.” He added before closing and locking the bedroom door behind him and turning to face Josie. “Where were we, Darling?”

“Come back to bed and I’ll show you.” Josie commented.

As Kol was climbing back into bed, he let out a groan and rested his head on Josie’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Josie asked as she ran her fingers up and down Kol’s back.

“When we left the reception last night, I told Hope that I was bringing you to your room before turning in myself. But if she checks your room for you, and you’re not there, she’s going to worry that something happened to you, and she won’t be able to enjoy her honeymoon.” Kol explained.

“It’ll be fine, Kol. If Hope gets worried about me, she’ll call or text me.” Josie replied. “In the meantime… I want your dick pounding into my pussy.” She moaned.

“That can be arranged.” Kol said with a smirk as he draped Josie’s legs over his shoulders and slammed into her pussy.

“OH GOD! Fuck me hard and fast, Kol!”

“You’re definitely on the pill, right?”

“Yes, why?”  
“Because I’m about to cum… fuck, Darling, I’m sorry… normally I would have made sure you came first. But with this position…” Kol trailed off.

“It’s okay, Kol. I don’t mind.” Josie commented.

“But I do mind, Josette. I always want you to leave our love making feeling satisfied.”

“ _‘Love making’_? Kol… did you say you love me as we were falling asleep last night?”

“I did. I didn’t think you heard it, though.”

Josie was stunned. She had definitely found him attractive when they first met the day before, and there was a definite chemistry between them, but was it really logical for it to be love so soon? The look on her face must have made Kol nervous because he cleared his throat and looked away from her.

“I know it’s much too soon, but it was love at first sight for me, Josette. And if you aren’t in a place to say it back, I completely understand. You don’t have to say it back.” Kol said slowly.

“Hey, look at me.” Josie replied softly, turning Kol’s face towards hers. “I don’t know if what I’m feeling is love, but I’m not going anywhere. I’ve dated a handful of guys over the past few years and none of them have made me feel the way I do with you. There was an instant chemistry between us yesterday, I can’t deny that. And I want to see where this goes.” She explained. “But even though I’m not sure if it’s love yet, the moment we locked eyes yesterday, I got the overwhelming urge to stop taking the pill.”

“Please don’t do that, Josette. At least not until you know for sure how you feel about me. The handful of women that I’ve been with… even in the heat of the moment, I’ve always remembered to put a condom on. With you… I don’t want to ever have to.” Kol said quickly.

“I don’t want you to, either. I told you last night, it felt good to feel you and not a condom. And it felt amazing having your cum flood my womb. I know I never want to stop feeling that.” Josie said as she wrapped her legs around Kol’s waist and rolled them over so that she was straddling him.

“Fuck, Josette. That just makes me determined to get you pregnant.” Kol groaned as he gripped her hips.

“If I go off the pill, we can make that happen.” Josie commented as she impaled herself on Kol’s dick.

“I’m serious, Josette. Please don’t do that. If you do that, and I get you pregnant before you’ve figured out what your feelings for me are, having a baby could confuse things for you.”

“So knowing I want to be with you isn’t enough?”

“You could want to be with me, and not love me, and then come to resent me for getting you pregnant. I don’t want that, for either of us. If we decide to have a baby, then I want it to be because we both know that we love the other, and that we want to expand that love to include a child.”

Josie sighed and gave Kol a nod. He was right. She could grow to resent him if he got her pregnant before she figured out how she felt. Bracing her hands on his chest, Josie lifted herself off of Kol’s dick before slamming back down onto it. Closing her eyes, Josie let the sensations of being one with Kol wash over her, and she saw her future laid out in front of her. Every milestone going forward had Kol right there by her side, but the one thing that hit her the most was seeing him standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for her, as she walked towards him in a wedding dress. Josie’s eyes flew open and she locked eyes with Kol.

“I do love you, Kol.” Josie stated.

“Are you sure?” Kol asked.

“Absolutely. You are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you, Kol Mikaelson.”

“I love you too, Josette Saltzman. More than I can express with words.”

“Oh god! Kol…” Josie moaned as she collapsed onto Kol’s chest.

Josie hadn’t noticed Kol rubbing her clit, but as she was overcome by the most intense orgasm she had ever had, all she could think about was how much she never wanted this to end. As she came down from her high, Josie felt Kol wrap his arms tightly around her body and held her firmly against his chest, keeping his dick buried inside of her pussy.

**TO – UA – TO**

Josie must have fallen asleep, because the next time she opened her eyes, the sun was streaming in through the windows a lot brighter than it had been. The other difference that she noticed was that she was no longer laying on top of Kol but was now on her back. She felt pressure against her pussy, and when she looked down, she found Kol settled between her legs, eating her out.

“OH FUCK! DON’T STOP KOL!” Josie cried out as she clutched the sheets on either side of her.

“Hmm.” Kol hummed against her pussy.

The vibrations had Josie arching off the bed, effectively pressing her pussy firmly against Kol’s mouth as she came hard. Draping her legs over his shoulders, Kol pulled Josie closer to him and continued moving his mouth against her pussy to prolong her orgasm. When she came down from her high, Kol moved up her body until he was hovering over her.

“I took the liberty of ordering us room service, and I had your stuff brought up here from your room. Hope did call while you were asleep, and I told her that when we left the reception last night, you wanted to get to know me, so we came up here. I didn’t tell her that we slept together, though. I figured you would want to tell her that yourself.” Kol explained.

“Thank you.” Josie said as she wrapped her arms around Kol’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips.

“Anything for my beautiful girlfriend.” Kol murmured against Josie’s lips.

“Girlfriend, huh? I like the sound of that.” Josie commented with a smile as she wrapped her legs around Kol’s waist.

“Right… uh, Josette, would you like to go on a date with me, and be my girlfriend?” Kol asked.

“I would love to. But on one condition.” Josie replied.

“What would that be?”

“You take me somewhere no one will know either of us so that we won’t be interrupted.”

“How does Paris sound?”

“That… that sounds amazing.”

“Good, because after spending a weekend in bed with you, I don’t think I would be able to spend a week in Paris without you.”

“You were already planning a trip to Paris?”

“I have a business meeting there to talk about opening a European location for the hotel. The meeting would last only part of one day, but the rest of the week would just be you and me.”

“A week alone in Paris with my boyfriend? I’ll take it.”

Kol smiled as he sat up, pulling Josie with him, and got out of bed. Carrying her to the bathroom, Kol started running water in the tub. As he waited for it to fill up, Kol sat on the tile surrounding the tub and pulled Josie flush against him.

“How often do you take the pill?” Kol asked as he nuzzled Josie’s neck.

“On the first of every month. And depending on when we leave for Paris, we would be there on the first, so I just won’t take it then.” Josie explained.

“I can extend the trip. Make sure we’re there on the first.” Kol offered.

“You don’t have to do that, Kol.” Josie said quickly.

“You’re right, I don’t. But I want to. I want to make love to my girlfriend in Paris the first day you’re no longer on birth control.” Kol said before turning off the water and pulling Josie into a deep kiss.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Josie’s body, Kol stood up and stepped into the tub. He didn’t use it often, but he wanted to pamper Josie… after he filled her up once again. Once they were settled, Kol ran his hands up and down Josie’s thighs until dipping one hand between her legs.

“Kol…” Josie moaned into the kiss. “I need you inside me.” She added.

“You are insatiable, Darling.” Kol commented with a smirk as he guided himself to her opening.

“Are you complaining?” Josie asked while pressing her lips to his neck, just behind his ear.

“Not at all, Darling. Just stating an observation. An observation that happen to love about you.”

Josie hummed against Kol’s neck as she lowered herself completely onto his dick. She had never had sex in a bathtub before, but Kol already had a way of getting her to try things she hadn’t tried before. And having him buried deep inside her pussy while he pinched, pulled and rubbed her clit had Josie quickly coming undone.

“Yes, Darling, that’s it.” Kol muttered as he coaxed Josie through her orgasm.

When she came down from her high, Josie rested her head on Kol’s shoulder as he held her against his chest and drew random shapes on her back.

 **TO – UA – TO**  
  
The rest of the weekend was spent getting to know each other, as well as their bodies. It was moving fast, they knew, but in between rounds of love making, talk of them moving in together was brought up. The only hesitation on Josie’s part was what Hope would think. Kol dropped the subject for the time being, saying that they would talk to Hope when she returned from her honeymoon. Josie couldn’t contain her smile as she climbed on top of Kol and sank down on his dick.

By the time Monday morning rolled around, neither of them had any energy to get out of bed.


End file.
